Atardecer
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Jasper medita sobre su vida: el antes y el después de Alice. Y de paso, le da una sorpresa. Jasper/Alice.


**Los personajes y la trama principal pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo redacté esta pequeña historia. Todo lo demás, va por la musa de Twilight.**

* * *

**ATARDECER**

Era un hermoso atardecer. Acababa de terminar de llover, el cielo se había despejado, y el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos, hermosos y nítidos antes de ocultarse por el poniente. Alice y yo estábamos en una plaza, en un pueblo fantasma, en México. Era un pueblo llamado El Rosario, y quedó desierto luego de una batalla por el control de territorio, en aquellos días en que la sangre, el odio y María regían mi vida. Pero esa plaza tenía un significado especial para mí. Fue ahí, hacía casi un siglo, al término de esa batalla, cuando supe que estaba harto de matar, destruir, de pelear, y de que pobres humanos inocentes perecieran. Desde ese día, y en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba de pie, con mi ángel aprisionada entre mis brazos, me dije a mí mismo que intentaría dejar esa vida vacía, y tratar de encontrar algo mejor. Me propuse huir, y lo conseguí. Pero mi conciencia aún no estaba tranquila. Sabía que era malo alimentarse de humanos inocentes, lo sentía, así que resistía lo más que podía, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Vagué por el país, por ambos países mejor dicho, maldiciendo esta existencia, preguntando cuando llegaría, y deseando a la vez, mi fin. Para mí, el tiempo ya no tenía sentido, carecía de significado.

Un día me encontraba en una ciudad del norte de EUA, Philadelphia. Llovía, y las calles estaban desiertas. Para no desentonar, entré a una cafetería cercana, y entonces la vi. Era la dama más bella y graciosa que había visto en mi… existencia. Al principio, lo reconozco, desconfié de ella. Todos los que había conocido de mi especie habían sido malos, miserables, asesinos, arrogantes… Sus sentimientos habían sido siempre los mismos: odio, venganza, ira. Pero ella… era diferente. Irradiaba alegría, felicidad, cariño. Se acerco a mí.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo estaba confundido. ¿Cómo que me estaba esperando? Aunque, por otro lado, de haber sabido que ella existía, no la habría hecho esperar ni un segundo.

—Lo siento, señorita —y de verdad lo sentía.

Ella tomó mi mano; su piel, fría y dura para los mortales, para mí fue un remanso de calidez en el mundo gélido en que vivía, y una corriente atravesó mi piel, y llegó a mi muerto corazón. Y si no supiera que desde hacía muchísimos años se había vuelto un músculo frio y duro, habría jurado que latió. Me sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que ilumino mi existencia, y por primera vez desde hacía casi un siglo, sentí esperanza. Y amor.

Salimos de ahí, y comenzamos una nueva vida. Juntos. Me contó que había visto en sus visiones, primero a mí. Luego a una familia, los Cullen, que eran como nosotros, pero ellos no bebían sangre humana ni peleaban. Eran civilizados, vivían entre los humanos y se alimentaban de animales. Dijo que nuestro futuro era estar juntos, con ellos, y que seriamos felices. Eso me alegró, ya que estaba en lo cierto, Había algo más que matar y pelear. Ellos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Alice tenía razón. Y aunque lo que más me costaba era seguir su estilo "vegetariano" de vida, ella fue mi fortaleza.

Ahora estábamos aquí, abrazados, viendo el atardecer, en esa plaza donde pensé en cambiar. Ya había cambiado.

No me cansaba de mirar como el sol arrancaba destellos de la nívea de mi pequeña amada. De mirar lo hermosa que se veía al cerrar los ojos, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, disfrutando de la calidez del astro rey. Pensé en soltar mis brazos y separarme de ella para que pudiera aprovechar al máximo el calor. Pero no lo hice. Mis brazos se negaban a obedecer. No, simplemente no lo ordené.

De pronto abrió sus ojos, y el dorado de su iris combinaba con la luz que pasaba a través del follaje de los arboles. La miré, y no podía pedir nada más en ese instante: ella lo era todo.

Después de un momento, se apretó en mi pecho. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos de nuevo.

—Jasper— susurró.

—¿Si amor?

—Vi que me ibas a dar una sorpresa, pero no pude ver que era…

—Era para que de verdad fuera una —sonreí.

—¿Y cuando me la vas a dar?

—Ahora mismo —la solté y puse una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ella.

—¡Oh!—no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

—Alice Mary Brandon Cullen —saqué de la chaqueta un anillo delgado de oro blanco, con un zafiro rodeado de pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante—, ¿querrías hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, en Mrs. Hale, una vez mas? —tomé su mano y deslicé el anillo en su dedo. Levante la mirada, esperando su respuesta. Silencio—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Acaso dudas de mi respuesta? —una sonrisa jugueteó en su rostro.

—No.

—Entonces ya la tienes —me atrajo hacia ella, y me besó tierna y dulcemente.

Y en efecto, tenía su respuesta: era un "Si, acepto".

* * *

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios.**

_**Ciao! **_


End file.
